Zetsu's Wake Up Call
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: Kakuzu asked Zetsu to go wake me up but he decided to do it in a exciting way. LEMON OC & Zetsu


I live in an apartment complex where cartoons and real people live together. I don't know how they decide which cartoons to put you with but I ended up with Hidan and Kakuzu. It didn't bother me in the least sharing a three bedroom apartment with two guys, even though they were both sadists. I know their characters pretty well from the show but still getting to know them was interesting. Kakuzu is very intimidating and Hidan is sometimes just plain aggravating. We get along well, Kakuzu is the brains and boss so to speak and Hidan and I look up to him. Sometimes Hidan would get me to play pranks on him but we don't do it anymore since he has a very short temper and would punish us with pain. We didn't think he'd do it, but he did. So, we try our very best not to piss him off. Well, all three of us are lovers and I have other dreams that concern them but that's for another time. Also, my dreams come from different points of view so just follow the story.

Anyway, this story begins very early in the morning and I was still asleep. Kakuzu and some of the other Akatsuki members were having a little meeting about something, and then everyone left except Zetsu. Well, Kakuzu remembered that he had an errand to run that needed to be done before eight o'clock and couldn't bring Zetsu. Kakuzu asked, "Zetsu, could you do me a favor?" Zetsu looked at him vaguely and said, "What would that be Kakuzu? **It better not be something stupid?" **Kakuzu sighed and just said, "Could you just make sure to have Hidan and Olivia out of bed before I get back, I want to have the beddings washed at eight thirty since it's cheaper to do it in the mornings?" Zetsu just merely said with a smirk, "Alright, **Fine." **So, Kakuzu locked the door and left while Zetsu started to wake Olivia first. "She'll be easier to deal with than Hidan, **That bastard tried to chop our arm off last time we woke him up." **

Zetsu opened my door and quietly walked to my bed to wake me but he just stared at me while I slept. He thought she looked adorable sleeping on her side with her mouth slightly open. He knew me quite well but started to have secret desires for me that I didn't know about.

He couldn't resist anymore so Zetsu reached out and reached under my shirt and rubbed on my nipple with one finger a couple times, grinning more and more broadly all the while. He whispered huskily, "Hello sleeping beauty, **wake up**." and loomed right over me, his nose almost touching mine. My eyes barely slit open. "Mmmm?" When I saw Zetsu hovering over me I actually was stunned for a moment but then really didn't care, I just wanted to go back to sleep. "Zetsu?" I mumbled, "What is it?" He began rubbing my other nipple and said, "I'm here to wake you up, **with lots of pleasure." **I was still half asleep and didn't really comprehend his words or his hands feeling me, so I didn't resist when he moved his mouth to my neck, kissing and nibbling softly.

I moaned softly causing Zetsu to shiver with pleasure and move down until he was biting me all along the shoulders, collarbone, then dipped his head further and took on pale pink nipple in his mouth and began to suck gently, rolling the pink bud between his lips and tongue. I was really awake at this point and tried to push Zetsu away, but to no avail. Zetsu just grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head and continued with the other nipple and nipping at it with his sharp teeth while sucking gently. I just whimpered, "Zetsu, why are you…?" Zetsu apologetically said, "Forgive me, I couldn't resist, **but you just turn me on so bad!" **I glared at him and mumbled angrily, "I'm not a damn booty call!" Zetsu looked so hurt when I said that I almost wished I didn't say it but Zetsu exclaimed, "No! You mean so much more to me than that. **Why the hell would I want anyone else but you?"**

Before I can respond, I gasp out as his entire mouth is sealed on a sensitive spot on my neck and he sucks it deeply, leaving me shuttering from the sensation. He removes his mouth from my neck after a few seconds, no doubt after leaving a dark hickie, and kisses the spot gently before replacing his mouth on the spot but this time digging his teeth into the skin.

I groan as the cannibal's teeth pinch the tender flesh and break it in some places causing blood to seep from the incisions and cascade down my neck in thin streams which he laps up before repeating the progress by making more bites elsewhere and licking up the blood of them. A few moans escape me during so and without thinking; I tilt my head to the side, allowing him more access to my neck which he accepts at once and nibbles on a patch of skin beneath my ear before nipping at the lobe and flicking his tongue against it making a content sigh escape my mouth.

He kisses his way to my throat and nips gently at the thin skin preventing him from ripping out my jugular with his jaws. I tense at once and grip his shoulders, I actually don't know when he released my wrists; but I braced myself for him to do just that, even though it did hurt but also felt good. Thankfully, he probably sensed my nervousness and instead kisses it also, once then twice before moving on, this time kissing me fully on the lips.

I hesitate for a moment before kissing him back, slinging my arms around his shoulders and pulling myself up to deepen the kiss. Only a second into the kiss and Zetsu slides his tongue over my thin lips, asking for entrance which I gladly grant and part my lips for him, meeting his tongue with my own in the pathway of our connected mouths.

As our tongues played during the kiss, I feel Zetsu's hands wonder under my tank-top and up my body, they sliding up my sides and to my breast where his rubs his rough thumbs over my nipples. I moan softly in reply, seeming to encourage him as he then pinches and twists the now hard nubs between his thumb and pointer fingers. I moan again, slightly louder than the last and tighten my grip upon him to seal our mouths together even tighter.

The continued battling of our tongues and playing of my nipples continue for several pleasant moments before Zetsu suddenly breaks the kiss and removes his hands from my breast, leaning backwards away from me. At the sudden stoppage of intimacy, an unhelped, low whine escapes me, earning an odd glance from the cannibal causing a blush to spread across my cheeks as I glance awkwardly to the side, embarrassed about making even the slightest fuss about him not doing something to me since I still wasn't exactly sure if I wanted this or not. So far, my mind was telling me no while my body said hell yes.

My attention is focused back on Zetsu when he tugs the hem of my tank-top to find him staring intensely at it, then his eyes flicker up to my own but his look of irritation doesn't dissolve, "Take it off, **you won't be needing it." **

I blink in reply but then that would it mean doing it front of Zetsu and also being without a shirt before he took his off. There was no way I was doing that!

"Olivia?" I flinch from his voice and switch my gaze back to his eyes, finding they had their focused gaze locked on me now. He tugs at the tank again, obviously impatient with my lack of complying and looking close to stripping me of it himself as his grip tightens.

"Nope…I don't want to…" I grumble, glancing to the side for a moment before staring him squarely in the face again. "But, you can take it off if you want."

There is a moment of silence as Zetsu only blinks and tilts his head slightly to the side. The next moment passes and he finally replies with a shrug. "Ok. **Fine with me**"

With that, he strips me of my sleeping clothes, then his, and once rid of my clothes, I stare quietly at the wall across the room because but I found myself feeling uneasy and shy being naked in front of Zetsu.

A blush rose to my cheeks when I could practically feel Zetsu's golden-orbed eyes examining my now bare chest and I shuffle uneasily under his gaze, keeping my eyes fixed solidly on the wall. My focus is broken though when a hand gently grips my chin and pushes my head upward to Zetsu's as he presses our lips together again.

The hand on my chin moves and cups my cheek, the thumb of it stroking it while his other hand rubs at the uncovered portion of my hip before gripping it and using it as a handle as he tugs me forward into him. I gasp loudly into the kiss as he grinds our hips together and a jolt of electricity runs up my spine as his erect manhood is rubbed against my clit.

Our mouths separate and Zetsu smirks down at me as once, causing the color of my cheeks to deepen and my eyes look away since he had obviously noticed I was really wet making it known I was turned on by what was being done to me. My attention is quickly regained when I feel one of his hands gently grab hold of mine and I glance back his face to find the smirk had shifted into a soft smile, and then we engaged in another kiss.

In the middle of the passionate exchange, Zetsu wraps his arms around my waist which I reply by draping my arms over his bare shoulders. Our tongues work feverishly at each other and surprisingly, seconds into it, I managed to win the clash, taking possession of the green-haired male's mouth. My victory is brief though when I am suddenly lifted from the bed, the action causing me to retreat from the other's mouth in surprise. I quickly realize what he was doing and before I could regain my territory, my mouth is invaded by the schizoid's revived muscle. A new war ensures and during so, I feel my back come in contact with the mattress of my bed again as our kiss continues on.

I was struggling to pull out of the kiss to catch my breath, when I finally did, my eyes dropped down from his golden orbs; whether it be curiosity or something else, I wasn't sure, but as they did, I could feel them widen several centimeters and my mouth drop open at the surprising sight of the man-eater's bare torso. It was the very first time I had ever seen Zetsu completely shirtless, he had one of the fittest bodies I had ever seen on another man, other than Hidan and Kakuzu. It wasn't that nasty overdone thing though. It was just right.

My eyes sweep over him, from the solid abs of his stomach, over his tight chest, over his board shoulders and down his arms that were swollen with bulged muscles. I found out I have a weakness for men with muscles or nice bodies, since I hardly ever saw them growing up where I lived and now that I had seen the true Zetsu, maybe doing it with him wouldn't be as odd as I thought…

"Hm…like what you see?" I snap out of my daydream state from Zetsu's teasing comment and glance away from his hot body, feeling my face heat up once again. The bipolar man chuckles at me as I glared at him. Well, as he least he stops chuckling as he latched his mouth onto the crook of my neck. I groan and toss my head to the side as he sucks deeply on the flesh, making pleasant shutters run throughout my body. My groans transform into moaning as along with my neck being sucked, my nipple is then roughly rubbed and pinched.

The older man scrapes at my soft skin with his canines, slicing open the skin into thin cuts and then caresses the tiny wounds with the tip of his tongue to gather any blood they produced. I whine quietly and grip his shoulders firmly from the actions performed on me, it seeming to only encourage him as he pushes his luck and now begins to nip hard at my neck. I grit my teeth while groaning, as his fangs easily tear through my skin, leaving my neck streaked with thin streams of blood from Zetsu's love bites.

A shiver runs through me and I gasp softly as he does not bite me again but rather begins to fully drag his tongue from the base of my neck and upwards, over the small nips and gathering the fresh blood. I should have expected some kind of blood lust from Zetsu. I just hoped it wouldn't get too out of control and he ended up drinking me dry like a twisted vampire.

Unfortunately, being drunk dry seemed was all too possible as the licking ceases and instead, Zetsu seals his lips over one of the many tore patches of skin and suckles on it to devour it of its blood. I shutter and dig my nails into the man's stiffen shoulders since I still felt uncomfortable with the blood I'm losing.

Surprisingly, the cannibal seems to understand what he was doing was not going well with me and ceases completely. I sigh in obvious relief as his offensive mouth is removed from my poor chewed apart neck and I relax my hands upon his shoulders.

Thankfully, my neck is not the subject of further abuse for it is left alone as he moves on, this time to my chest. He drops his head down and places firm kisses along my collarbone, nipping more gently at the bone beneath so not to open the skin like he had done before. I breathe out softly and wrap my arms around his neck, allowing my eyes to drift close as the kissing continues, they now wondering downward. I moan and arch my back in the slight pleasure from the kissing ending at my nipple and Zetsu wrapping his lips around the small bud.

I could feel the schizoid smirk against my breast from my reaction as he massages my nipple with his lips, causing it to harden and me to sigh silently. As his mouth worked at the nipple, sucking and licking at it, he tends to the other one with his hand, rubbing it until it was harder then twists in between his pointer finger and thumb. After a few moments of this, he switches his mouth to the other while toying with the free, moist one. I'm helpless to him as short gasps escape me and my body seems to develop a mind of its own as it shrivels and rubs against his own.

As I did, Zetsu grinds his body back against mine, making me blush when I could clearly feel his bulge, it was noticeably large. He asked me mockingly, "Do you want me to keep going? **No take backs!**" I decided to remain silent and just nod yes as I waited for him to continue which after a few moments, he does. No more comments were made as his mouth worked its way down the length of my body, kissing and nipping at my sensitive skin as he held me against him with an arm looped around my waist, probably to ensure I couldn't get away easily if I suddenly changed my mind. His free hand is rubbed up one of my legs, starting at my hip and downwards to my knee then back up all while his fingers brushed the inside of my thigh.

The kissing continues on until Zetsu ends at my clit, his mouth literally hovering over it and making me shiver as his warm breath brushes it as I waited for him to continue. He licked my clit so slowly it about killed me, then gradually he started to lick it up and down faster that all I could do was just pant as the sensation. I was about to have a clitoral orgasm very quick, I moaned, "Zetsu…don't….stop." Zetsu took that invitation well, as he licked even faster, I felt like I was going to explode, "Oh, Z…Zet…Oh Zetsu!." I just gasped as my back arched up and body twitched into his mouth while he held me down and kept licking until it was over. Zetsu lifted his head and just smirked, "Well, someone's having a good time, **but of course we're not done yet."** I just smirk back and start to close my eyes but at that moment they shot back wide open in surprise a second later when I suddenly found three digits shoved into my mouth.

"Now be a good girl **and suck." **I started sucking and licking all over his fingers getting them all wet while wondering why he wants me doing this since I'm all wet anyway. My question was answered when Zetsu removes his fingers and placed them at my anal entrance. I thought holy shit; I've never done it anally yet.

Seeing my distressed expression Zetsu says; "Don't worry, it'll only hurt for a little bit, **but it will feel so much better soon, trust me," **as he puts the first finger in, stretching the muscles. I gasped at the pain but it wasn't so bad until he put the second finger in. "Ahhhh, it hurts," I whimpered.

"Shh, be patient Olivia, **I said it would hurt."** Zetsu said as he tried to calm me down. Then he starts spreading his fingers while adding the third finger as he wanders around. I start to pant and whine a little "Ahhhh, it feels weird!" "**Be patient**, Shhhhh..."and pokes and prods even more waiting for the whines of pain to turn into pleasure. All of a sudden I made a small moan. "Oohhh..." "**She's ready**..." Zetsu exclaimed and pulls out fingers and replaces them with his large member.

I felt his shaft push past my cheeks before sliding slowly inside me, gripping his forearms I tried desperately to ignore the stinging pain but damn it was impossible! I moaned at the pain as he cooed, "You're going great, just a little more okay?" he reassured me; I nodded and felt his lips on my neck softly sucking on my sensitive spot trying to comfort me.

Finally after a few agonizing minutes he was fully sheathed inside me and I was breathing so hard I felt like I had just ran a marathon and telling him, "Don't you dare move." While I was trying to accommodate his massive size, he nodded and tried to mask a smile even though I saw it anyway. Forcing my body to relax I waited...and waited and waited for the pain to go away but it didn't. "Damn! Why isn't the pain lessening?" I whined frustrated, but after a few minutes the pain died down to a dull ache.

I nod giving him the okay as he slowly pulled out and slowly pushed back in, he continued at the slow pace, I could tell he hated going slow from his expression but hey it's his problem, he's the one that semi-forced me into this so he deserved to wait and besides, it felt just freaking weird! I groaned as he forced my legs up and placed them over his elbows and though it hurt again he was thrusting into me deeper which was starting to feel real good.

"F-faster," I said and faster he went and soon he was thrusting into me harder, faster and deeper until I thought I was going to melt. Gripping my hips, he changed his angle and I gasped loudly as a new spot was smacked into. Grinning lecherously he pounded into me at that angle hitting that new spot with precision each time, the fire in my belly increased until it hurt causing me to moan loudly. Zetsu, who let out a louder moan, gripped on my thighs tightly.

"Say my name beautiful- **tell me you want me!**"

"AaaHAhhhnnn~~ Zet- Aahh!~ Zet...AaHhh- ZETSUUUU!~" I clutched tightly onto Zetsu's back. "Zetsssssuuuuuu!~~ Ahhnn-Zettsssuuuuu!~~~I want you so bad!"

Taking hold and digging his nails into my thighs, Zetsu started to pound me harder, in nearly perfect rhythm to us bouncing up and down on the bed, and came in me hard. "Oh….**YES**….Oliviaaa~"

I let out a loud screamy moan as Zetsu finished inside me. I clutched onto Zetsu even tighter, clinging to him like a magnet. "Zetsuu..."

Zetsu wrapped his arms around me tightly, his chest heaving as his head dropped back, mouth open and panting hard, and his white side flushed a bright pink (a rarity!). He didn't say anything, just laid there and held me to himself.

After a few minutes he got up and put his clothes back on, and came back to my bed and softly whispered in my ear, "How was it Olivia? **Didn't I tell you it would get better?"** I was still panting a lot but I whispered back, "Yeah, you were right." **"Of course I was, I always am;** now you rest a moment then get out of bed since I did promise Kakuzu that I'd make sure you would before he came back." I just nodded and Zetsu kissed me on the forehead and headed out the door, "Well I guess it's time to get Hidan up. **To hell with him, let's just say we tried."**

Well, Zetsu didn't bother with Hidan and instead made some coffee. He was just drinking his first cup when Kakuzu walked in the door. "Zetsu, where are they?" **Well that's a fine hello, **they'll be out in a moment," Zetsu said unusually calm. Kakuzu wondered why the hell he looked so happy and relaxed for since he looked so bored before. At that point I came out of my room and started toward the bathroom with an 'I wasn't expecting that this morning' look. "Morning Kakuzu," I paused as I looked at Zetsu, "Morning Zetsu," I managed to say casually. Zetsu smirked as he said, "Good morning Olivia, I hope I didn't disturb you too much when I woke you." I wanted to hit him, he did that on purpose.

Well, Hidan came out of his room at that time with an irritated look on his face and glared at Kakuzu, "What the hell was with all the noise Kakuzu, some people are trying to fucking sleep!" Kakuzu just stared at him irritated and growled, "What the hell are you talking about you idiot, I just got back, Zetsu was the only one here." With that said, Hidan glared at Zetsu while I started towards the bathroom again, as soon as I got to the door Hidan let out a yell. "Olivia!" I slowly turned and muttered, "What?" He grabbed me by the shoulders and turned my head, I thought OH SHIT! "What the hell happened to your neck and shoulder, HOLY JASHIN it looks like a fucking vampire got hold of you!" I heard Kakuzu yell, "OLIVIA COME HERE!"

I just push Hidan out of the way and locked myself in the bathroom. Oh crap, Kakuzu is going to kill me! He was right outside the door knocking, "Olivia open this door right now!" I stutter, "It's nothing Kakuzu, Hidan's exaggerating!" I forgot locked doors isn't going to keep Kakuzu out, one of those threads of his came under the door and unlocked it then he burst in. I tried to cover my neck with my hands but Kakuzu just merely grabbed my wrists and pinned my arms to the side. His eyes just stared at my neck and shoulder with all those bites, bruises, and hickies. Oh, he was pissed off, and then he looked straight into my eyes with those sinister ones of his and whispered in a growl, "Well?" He scares me and Hidan when he does that and he knows it. It was no good to lie to him because he was an expert on getting us to tell the truth if we lied. Good God, we couldn't even tell him just a white lie without him scaring the crap out of us to tell him the truth.

I managed to stutter, "Well, I was half asleep...um….then Zetsu…yeah…." I couldn't even say anything else I was so scared but Kakuzu's face just twitched, he gently let go of me, then stomped into the living room and yelled, "ZETSU, I DIDN'T TELL YOU TO SLEEP WITH HER!" I peeked into the living room as Zetsu calmly replied sipping his coffee, "I simply just wanted to know how it felt to be with a woman you cared for. **It's not like I raped her, she agreed to it!" **Hidan just started laughing. "Damn Zetsu, I didn't know you were a vampire plant!" Kakuzu just looked at me and raised an eyebrow; I hesitated, "Well, he kind of seduced me and Oh Hell with it, I was half asleep and it felt good! You guys do it to me too!" Yes, all three of us were lovers but I digress. This is where the dreams ends, all I remember is Zetsu smirking with triumph, Kakuzu giving me that "That's beside the point" look, and Hidan was just giggling up a storm about his vampire plant crack and telling Zetsu he never thought he was the loud type.


End file.
